


Cut To

by wistfulwatcher



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry is an excellent actress but a terrible liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut To

BLACK SCREEN. MOANS can be heard in VO. A shaky camera cuts to:

INT.  SCHUESTER RESIDENCE – BEDROOM – NIGHT (2017)

WILL lies on a bed with RACHEL. Her head is on his chest, and his fingers comb through her hair. They are both naked, the bedding pushed to the foot of the bed.

WILL  
We can’t do this again.

RACHEL  
I know.

-

Rachel Berry is an excellent actress, but a terrible liar.

-

INT.  SCHUESTER RESIDENCE – BEDROOM – NIGHT (2017)

WILL runs his fingers along RACHEL’S arm and presses his nose against her temple.

WILL  
I mean it, Rachel.

RACHEL  
I know.

-

Rachel Berry is an  _excellent_  actress.

-

INT.  MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – NIGHT (2016)

RACHEL sits at the piano bench, lazily PLAYING PIANO KEYS. FOOTSTEPS are heard as WILL enters the room, with his briefcase. He stops suddenly when he sees Rachel.

WILL  
Rachel, what are you doing here?

RACHEL  
I just needed to get out of the house for a while.

WILL  
(Hesitant)  
Is everything alright?

  
Rachel nods, but a SOB leaves her throat.

WILL CONT’D  
Rachel? Hey, what’s wrong?

  
Will sits down next to her. Rachel stops playing music and turns to him, tears forming in her eyes, ready to fall.

RACHEL  
I-I’ve made a mistake marrying Finn, haven’t I?

WILL  
What? What makes you say that? I thought you two were happy together.

RACHEL  
He left for DC this morning to visit Burt, and I felt relieved.  _Relieved_ , at my own husband leaving the house. That’s not how this is supposed to feel, is it? It can’t be, right? You don’t feel like that with Emma. Do you?

-

A second heart attack, a promise to look after the business for just a while, just until he’s back on his feet, and NYADA doesn’t make exceptions for two late papers, a flawed scene reading and a missed midterm.

-

INT.  SCHUESTER RESIDENCE – DINING ROOM – NIGHT (2015)

EMMA picks up the empty plates in front of WILL, RACHEL, and FINN and exits into the kitchen off-screen. RUNNING WATER can be heard. Rachel picks at the tablecloth, while Finn turns to WILL.

FINN  
Thanks for having us over Mr. Schue—I mean, Will. Man, that’s still weird to say.

WILL  
(Laughs)  
You’re welcome, Finn. It’s good to see you, both of you, but I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances.

FINN  
I know. He’s better, though. Mom’s got him back on the turkey bacon and Kurt came out to visit and give him a lecture about being a champion at breakfast, or something.

At the mention of Kurt, Rachel looks up and meets Will’s eyes. Finn continues to talk while Will offers Rachel a sad smile.

FINN  
Speaking of, we better get back so Kurt can catch his flight. (To Rachel) You ready, honey?

RACHEL  
Yes. Let me just—

Rachel stands to walk toward the kitchen, but Emma enters.

RACHEL CONT’D  
Oh, I was just going to say goodbye. Thank you so much for such a lovely meal. It was really nice to see you again, Ms. Pills—Mrs. Schuester, I guess, now.

EMMA  
Don’t be silly, Rachel, call me Emma. We’re friends, now. I mean—if you want, I know that’s something guidance counselors say, but I really just think that if—

WILL  
Em?

EMMA  
Yeah, sorry. It was nice to see you, Rachel.

WILL  
I’ll walk you both to the door.

Will, Finn, and Rachel walk across the living room to the door. Finn takes his coat and begins to put it on. Will picks up Rachel’s and holds it out for her. She smiles shyly at him and turns around and puts her arms in the sleeves.

FINN  
Hey, Will, you remember when Jesse worked as your assistant in our junior year? You think you could let Rachel do something like that? I know it’s killing her to just sit at home.

RACHEL  
Finn! I don’t, that’s not necessary.

Rachel pulls her coat completely on and turns to face Will.

WILL  
I think that’s a great idea, actually. We’re having a few diva issues that you might be perfect for controlling.  Or at least you can perform for them, maybe make them realize they’re not the most talented singers in the world?

Rachel blushes and tugs on her coat lapels, pulling them close to her face.

RACHEL  
I’ll be there.

-

There’s no waiting until Finn’s visiting Burt in D.C., until Emma’s at her bookclub, until they’re both out of town in the same hotel.

It’s easy, too easy to be alone together. There’s no need for sneaking, for lies that she can’t form. They’re co-workers and friends and she shops with Emma and Will comes over on Mondays to watch football in her living room.

The question isn’t  _how_. It isn’t  _why_ , either; all affairs carry the same stock lies and blame and ineffective efforts to change something.

If you’re looking for the truth, the question is  _why not_?

-

INT.  MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – WILL’S OFFICE – DAY (2017)

WILL sits at his desk, on the phone. He’s smiling as he flips through papers, and he laughs into the phone. His door is closed. A KNOCK sounds and RACHEL opens the door.

RACHEL  
Will, I just—

She looks at the phone and shuts her mouth, her hand still on the door handle. Will looks over at her and his face falls, the smile drops from his face.

WILL  
Hey, Em? Can I call you back, honey? Rachel needs something.

Will hangs up the phone and turns to face Rachel. She has exited while off screen.

-

Then again,  _why not_  sounds a little too flippant, a little too much like permission.

-

INT.  MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – WILL’S OFFICE – AFTERNOON (2017)

WILL sits at his desk shuffling papers around, his tie loosened around his neck. RACHEL enters, closing and locking the door behind her. Will turns to look at her, his jaw clenching.

WILL  
Hey, Rach. What—

RACHEL  
Kurt just got cast in the “Forever Moore’s” workshop.

Will slides his desk chair out and turns to face her. Before he can say anything Rachel drops to her knees in front of him, and unbuckles his belt. Her fist wraps around his cock and she takes him into her mouth as his fingers slide through her hair.

WILL  
(Moaning)  
Oh, fuck Rachel, oh, God.

Rachel continues until an orgasm draws a long MOAN from Will and he falls back into the chair. Will pulls gently on Rachel’s hair, bringing her up to look at him.

WILL CONT’D  
What happened with Finn?

Rachel stands up to leave, brushing the dirt off of her nylons.

RACHEL  
He asked me if I was finally ready to have a baby.

-

If she thinks about it, she’ll realize she’s always been an actress of tragedies, not comedies.

-

INT.  MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – NIGHT (2016)

WILL hesitates, then swings one leg over the piano bench until he’s facing RACHEL. She turns her head more to look at him.

WILL  
Rachel, it’s not that simple. I don’t feel—

RACHEL  
So I’m not the only one?

WILL  
I love Emma.

RACHEL  
And I love Finn.

There is silence as both stare at each other. Rachel swings her leg over to match Will’s position, and her skirt rides up her thighs. Will notices.

RACHEL  
I feel like I’m drowning. Every time he’s near me the air gets thin and I can’t breathe. Him gone this weekend, it’s the first time in a year I’ve been able to catch my breath.

She breathes in slowly, and Will looks down at his hands in his lap but smiles.

WILL  
Always so dramatic.

RACHEL  
You need to breathe, too, Will.

Rachel reaches for his hand and sets it on her upper chest, his fingers resting on her collarbones and his palm resting on the scoop neck of her shirt. Rachel’s chest moves slowly, and Will’s mouth falls, he breathes heavily.

WILL  
Rachel, this isn’t…

RACHEL  
What, Will?

She takes his hand and pulls his palm up to her mouth, looks him in the eye and kisses his palm.

WILL  
Rachel, I feel lightheaded.

RACHEL  
You just need to breathe.

They kiss.

-

If she wants to, Rachel could keep track of all the times she doesn’t spend her lunch hour straddling his lap, or hear his still-tentative knock on her hotel door, or feel his hot breath against her neck in the kitchen as Emma and Finn chat in the living room.

If she needs to, Rachel could point to each and every sacrifice she’s made, each time she’s put Finn’s desires above her own, and mark down each lapse, each time she gets too weak to tell him  _no_  or to accept his  _we shouldn’t_  as an equal trade.

-

INT.  BERRY-HUDSON RESIDENCE – KITCHEN – DAY (2018)

RACHEL enters with two mugs of tea, and sets one on the counter where EMMA is sitting. Rachel takes the seat next to her.

RACHEL  
Would you like honey or milk?

EMMA  
No, thank you, Rachel.

They sit in silence, drinking, for about twenty seconds.

RACHEL  
So, have you—

EMMA  
I think Will wants a divorce.

RACHEL  
(Laughing)  
What?

EMMA  
Rachel, I’m serious! Will’s been, he’s been distant and moody and he’s going for more runs than usual.

RACHEL  
(Still laughing, but less)  
Emma, he, he is not going to divorce you.

EMMA  
But how could you say that? I mean, how do you know that he—

RACHEL  
Will loves you more than anything in the world. He’d never let anything jeopardize that.

Rachel blows on her mug.

RACHEL CONT’D  
(Whispering)  
Trust me.

-

Acting and lying are two very different things.

When you lie successfully you feel guilty.

When you act successfully you feel accomplished.

 _I am an excellent actress_ , she tells herself.

-

EXT.  SIDEWALK IN LIMA, OHIO – DAY (2017)

RACHEL and FINN walk down a city street in late Fall. They both wear gloves, and Finn’s hand rests on Rachel’s shoulder, his arm around her back. Rachel’s hands firmly clasp her movie tickets in front of her, no other part of her body touching Finn.

FINN  
Rach? I’ve been thinking about our agreement.

RACHEL  
Have you?

FINN  
Don’t get mad, but I think it’s time to change it.

RACHEL  
Finn, we both agreed three years ago. You said you understood.

FINN  
I do! I mean, I did. I just, I think it’s time we get realistic.

Rachel stops walking, and Finn turns to her.

RACHEL  
Realistic?

FINN  
Rachel, we made that deal three years ago; we’d wait until you graduated and had been working in theatre for five years to reevaluate our options, I remember it.

RACHEL  
And I didn’t graduate, and I’m not working in theatre.

FINN  
Exactly! I mean, I think, since our life is so different now, we could talk about this, and figure out if we’re ready now, you know. To start a family.

RACHEL  
But I can’t get pregnant now, what if I get an audition?

FINN  
In Lima? Face it, Rachel, this isn’t exactly the best place to get your big break.

Rachel steps back from Finn and glares. She throws the movie tickets at him and starts to walk away.

FINN CONT’D  
Rachel? Rach, what are you doing?

RACHEL  
Enjoy the movie, Finn.

-

Before Burt’s heart attack, the second one, she’d gone to half a dozen auditions without any luck.

A week before Finn got the phone call, she ditches her Theatre History midterm to audition for a workshop off-Broadway. She lies to her professor, says she overslept, asks if she can make it up.

She can’t. Rachel Berry is a terrible liar, but an excellent actress.

She doesn’t get a call-back.

-

EXT.  MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT – NIGHT (2018)

Wide shot of a single car in a dark parking lot. You can hear MOANING in a VO.

(VO) WILL  
God, Rach, just like,  _oh_ …

(VO) RACHEL  
Will, please, harder, I need—

(VO) WILL  
I know baby, I got you, it’s OK.

CUT TO: INSIDE THE CAR, Rachel is on top of Will’s lap, straddling him. They are both naked. Rachel’s head rests on his shoulder, and his hand trails down her bare back as they both breathe heavily.

-

The power of a lie comes from the investment of the deceived; the more they trust, the more powerful the lie.

The power of an act lies in its careful composition; in the balance of action and reaction and thought and understanding.

It is so easy to memorize your blocking, your cues, your lines.

-

INT.  CAR IN MCKINLEY PARKING LOT – NIGHT (2018)

WILL  
We can’t do this again.

RACHEL  
I know.

BLACK OUT.


End file.
